


The ten year speech

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dany subtly calling people out, F/M, King and Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Arya hates court, Dany takes no prisoners
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	The ten year speech

If Arya never set foot in this gods forsaken place ever again she would be a very happy woman but being Queen in the North and married to the Southern Queen’s nephew meant she had to be present for the ten year celebration of Dany’s reign. She liked Dany, she truly did, she just didn’t like the scheming Lords and Ladies watching their every move. 

Head held high, shoulders pushed back, murder in her eyes and a pleased smirk on her lips thanks to the fearful gazes of the court, she made her way to the high table and took her sit next to Daenerys. 

Jon’s face showed the hint of a smile when he turned to her and said “If you glare at them any harder little wolf, they will surely piss their pants and flee crying.”

“You’re not giving me incentive to stop you know”

“By all means, don’t. It is highly amusing to watch.” Daenerys offered. Arya watched as she steeled herself, much like she had done earlier and stood up from her seat.

“Today marks ten years from the start of my reign. When I was a little girl, I never dreamed I would be back in my homeland much less that I would be Queen. It took a long and bloody road to get here and surprising alliances and revelations along the way. I were not be here today were it not for my Dothraki who taught me to find my strength, the Unsullied who taught me about loyalty and the smallfolk who against all odds and all suffering thrust upon them who taught me that you must not give up hope that things can improve. To Houses Martell and Tyrell who were the first to believe in me. To Lady Asha Greyjoy who proved a woman is fit to rule, to House Tully which honored their words and did their duty to their rightful Queen. To House Baratheon which once again found its way back where it belongs, by the side of my House like it was since the days of Lord Orys, a kin to both of us. To House Lannister which thrives again after many years of decay thanks to the wise rule of Lord Martyn. To House Arryn and their smart Lord and Lady who adhere conflict so much, they wisely stay out of the game and enjoy their beautiful skies and mountains. May they be an example to all. But most of all, to the King and Queen in the North. My dearest nephew, former Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and hero of the War for the Dawn, Jon Targaryen and my good niece, the fiercest warrior and the North’s delight, Arya Stark. They fought by my side, they helped me understand Westeros and its people but most of all, they gave me a family. To ten more years of prosperity for us all!”

“Ten more years!”

“Only in the South can someone make a celebratory speech and take so many jabs at their honored guests.” Jon said

“Oh let her have her fun Jon. Remember the times they forgot who the Targaryens and Starks were? They need a little reminding now and then so they won’t make the same mistakes.”

“Honestly Jon, if my sweet niece didn’t love you that much I would have taken your little wolf for _my_ wife. Sometimes I’m not sure who loves her more between the two of us.”

“If I didn’t love him I would be all yours your Grace” Arya winked. Ghost growled and neither queen could hide her laughter at Jon’s expense.

_Just as well_ , Arya thought pleased, _he will show me who I belong to later_.


End file.
